


Phoenix

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Freeverse poetry, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: Just some thoughts I had floating through my head today
Kudos: 1





	Phoenix

Phoenix

When you spend your life covered in oil  
it’s only a matter of time before there’s a spark.

The wind picks up  
the monsoon rolls in  
I’m blown in all directions  
a tornado of ash.

My resolve is gone  
I will not rise  
instead I drift

scattered

Praying to one day be pulled  
back together.

Passion is pain  
it can engulf you if you’re not careful  
but I’d rather burn than freeze.

I need you to remember  
even if I never rise  
you were worth the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my poetry, please check out my anthology on Vocal! https://vocal.media/authors/ariana-stryder


End file.
